


Sammy’s First Steps

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Sammy's First... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, One Shot, Parenthood, Single Parents, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes his first steps in John's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy’s First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and shall not make a profit from this work.

“Come here then, Sammy. Come to Daddy. Show me what a big boy you are by walking. That’s it, son. Couple more steps.”

It had been almost seven months since the death of John Winchester’s wife, Mary, and he was still trying to cope with it. Seven months was not enough time to get over the grief, he knew that, but he also knew that he should soon try to stop dwelling on it. There were more important things that needed his attention. There were his boys to consider. Keeping them safe was currently his only priority. To start, that meant finding out exactly what had happened to his wife.

Dean was sitting on the motel bed, waving his little legs that weren’t yet long enough to touch the grubby carpeted floor as he absently watched John crouching on the floor with his arms out to his younger brother. He’d seen Sammy walk before. Whenever Dean put his arms out to him, his brother would always look up, smile, and try to get to him. His Daddy wasn’t having the same luck. He knew that if he got down Sammy would go straight to him, but Dean didn’t, finding more amusement in the noise the bed made as he kicked it than what John and Sam were doing.

“Come on, Sammy,” John tried again, wiggling his fingers towards his youngest son as he wobbled, trying to get back up onto his feet.

Sam had been standing only a moment ago. John had been making himself a coffee, thankful that this motel was one of the nicer places that he could afford, for the moment, which allowed making coffee possible. He needed something to keep him awake after a late night of reading from some very old books he had found at the local library. They had been recommend to him by somebody who said that they could help. John had his number in case he ever needed it again. At the moment he was unsure; there had been a lot of information to take in and he knew that he would need to read it over more than once.

Sam had been sitting on his little blanket in the middle of the room, looking up at Dean, who was watching some early morning kids show on the TV, and then smiled as he stood up on his, still too pudgy, feet to try and walk towards him. John had, metaphorically, dropped everything and ran into his youngest son’s path with open arms. The sudden movement must have given the little one a fright, John figured, because he then fell back down, still smiling and looking past his father to his brother.

It was unbelievable. Sammy couldn’t possibly be walking already. He was still only a baby. How could he possibly be walking already? John couldn’t remember how old Dean had been when he had started to crawl and walk, but he knew it hadn’t been this early. Sam was going to be a smart one, he could already see that. Then again, circumstances had been different with Dean. Too different to even bear thinking about.

John had done his best to keep his job at the garage, he really had. It had only been last month that he’d turned in his card and told them that he had to give it up. There was some money put aside that he and Mary had been saving before the incident for a rainy day, and possibly a nice holiday. They could live off that until he found another job that he could take up for money and drop if he needed to. Staying in motels was a habit that John hoped they would soon be able to grow out of. It wasn’t a stable enough environment for any of them. The only reasons they had been staying in them was because they were generally cheap; John had needed to travel around to gather information on what had happened and, most importantly, they couldn’t go back to their old home. John refused. The place wasn’t safe. And there was no immediate family that they could go stay with while he straightened everything out. So motels it was. Really, they shouldn’t have been staying in them for as long as they had been, and John hoped that they would soon be out and set up somewhere more homely before long.

Sam really didn’t seem like he was paying attention to anything John was doing. He was far too engrossed in what Dean was doing behind him. His chubby rosy cheeks, still spotted with some of the baby food he had been given for breakfast. John put that down as Dean’s doing, he had wanted to feed his little brother even though John knew that meant more food would end up on Sammy than in his mouth. These observations brought John back to the room. He partially turned to his eldest son.

“Stop kicking the bed, Dean! You’re scaring your brother away!” he snapped, holding onto one of Dean’s legs and giving it a gentle, yet somehow warning, squeeze.

The legs stopped kicking immediately. Once John had let go of his legs, Dean slipped down onto the floor to sit next to his Daddy, who had gone back to facing Sam and cooing for him. He put his hand, large compared to Sam’s, on his Daddy’s knee. Opening up his other arm to welcome his little brother towards them. Sam seemed delighted to have his two most favourite people within reach, and got up from all fours to his legs again. Instantly afterwards, he began to wobble to Dean, who had let go of his Daddy’s leg so he could suck his thumb.

John sighed, looking on at the display beside him. Finally, Sammy collapsed into Dean’s body, giggling as he grabbed for his brother’s arm which soon wrapped around him to pat him on the back. When Dean had taken his first steps they had been towards John, he supposed that Sam’s first steps had been meant for Mary, or at least not for him.

“So it’s your brother you wanted, eh?” John asked, smiling down at his boys before picking them both up into his arms. “As long as you walk to your Daddy soon too, that’s okay, Sammy. You’re a lucky boy, Dean. Sammy already loves you a lot, doesn’t he? Your Mommy would be proud of you both...”

His voice hitched and made way for a sob. God damn it, John, get a hold of yourself. Don’t cry in front of your boys. You’re all they’ve got right now, you can’t look weak in front of them. Stop it. He held Dean’s head close to him, rocking them both in his arms. It was an awkward position, but he could still manage to kiss them both on the forehead.

“I’m proud of you boys too,” he finally said, putting Dean down and then Sam back onto his blanket propped up against some pillows. “Proud enough for the both of us.” He sat down in front of his baby boy and pulled Dean, who was standing, looking a little lost next to him, into a hug. John loved them both too, but he was too taken with the moment to remember to say it.


End file.
